When They Reminisce Over You
by ruiiko
Summary: It hadn't been long since Wally had passed, and the wounds were still fresh. Everyone had their own way of grieving, Nightwing personally needed to be alone. Artemis was always the strong one, but right now, she felt anything but. They had both lost someone valueable to them. She lost her boyfriend. He lost his best friend.


**I JUST HAVE ALOT OF ENDGAME FEELS OKAY. ****Yeah... aaand, I saw an Artemis and Nightwing picture, and my immediate thought was to make a fanfic about this, so... yeh. c: Enjoy and review!**

* * *

She had come to him.

Out of all the people she could have gone to, she chose him.

Rchard kept his eyes on her, watching her every move. She didn't say anything. She just stood in the door way, biting down on her lip, as her vision was transfigured to the ground. She was trying to hold back tears. Trying to be strong, but Richard could tell she was anything but. She looked as though she would fall apart any moment.

And he didn't blame her.

With a sigh, he got up from his bed, approaching her. She looked up to him, her large green eyes filled with tears, blonde hair sticking out at every angle. And without words, he wrapped his arms around her. She tensed-but she wasn't able to hold it back an longer. "Artemis," Nightwing cooed, gently stroking his fingers through her long blonde hair, which has been set free of her pony tail.

Her finger nails dug into his skin, dug past his uniform. Richard ignored it, wincing as he heard her cries. It was hard. Artemis rarely cried. She was always trying to be the strong one, for the sake of the team. For everyone. She tried so hard, but she rarely thought of herself. Everyone came before her. And that wasn't fair. It wasn't fair in this situation, either.

"I'm sorry..." She sniffled, trying to wipe away her tears, but every time she did, more kept coming.

Nightwing shook his head. "Don't be." He whispered, running a hand up and down her back. She was cold. Richard looked away, back to his room, then back to the girl in his arms. He let out a sigh. "Come," He pulled away, and motioned for her to come into his room. He wasn't going to let her just sit out there in his door way. He had to make her feel comfortable, make her feel welcome. She was his friend, after all. And it's what Wally would have done.

Wally...

Nightwing sighed, as he prepared a blanket for the blonde. It hadn't been long since he had passed, and the wounds were still fresh. Everyone had their own way of grieving, Nightwing personally decided to keep to himself. He couldn't be around anyone, right now. He needed to be alone, he needed time to think.

Artemis... Nightwing could see right through her. She tried to stay strong constantly, but she was only human. She couldn't stay strong forever.

"Here you are." Richard mumbled, wrapping a fluffy blanket around her bare shoulders. She was still equiped in her uniform, her mask and bows the only thing that was discarded. Richard looked down on himself, he was still in his uniform as well, despite being free of the mask. He was already beginning to feel weary of wearing this. What was the point anymore?

"Thank you." Artemis seemed to calm down even the slightest bit, as she pulled the blanket closer to her. Nightwing sighed, as he took a seat next to her, instinctively wrapping an arm around her. She leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder.

And they were silent.

They sat, just thinking. Thinking about Wally, of course.

The whole team had lost a valuable member, but they had lost something greater. He was his bestfriend. She was his girlfriend.

And Wally had meant so much to both of them, in their own little ways.

He managed to keep them on their feet. Both of them. They didn't like to admit it, but they were both alike in their own unique ways. They were both stubborn.

Richard looked down to Artemis, who shook gently under his grip. He closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. Batman had drilled it into his mind since the moment he was taken under his wing, that he'd see people die alot. But he'd have never expected it to be his own _friend_.

"Hey, Richard?" Artemis spoke up.

And what about Artemis? He was her _boyfriend_. The two had left their lives behind as heroes, to have a life to themselves. And then to come back, and have Wally taken away from her? He couldn't even imagine the pain she felt.

"Hm?" He lifted a brow.

What was he supposed to tell her? '_I'm sorry for your lose?' _They had both lost someone, it was both of their lose. Was he supposed to swear vengance for Wally? They had already saved the world, there was no use swearing something that he couldn't keep... He was at a loss for words right now.

"You're a good friend." She sighed, closing her eyes.

Nightwing forced a smile. "You are too." They hadn't always seen eye to eye-Richard could almost chuckle at the memories of the two when they were younger. They were young and dumb, but now they had grown up. They were more mature now. They had learned to see eye to eye. They had to get along, and now in all times, they really needed to lean on eachother, because whether they liked it or not, they both shared the same pain.

And who knows? Maybe things would get better.

Not today. But maybe someday.


End file.
